This invention relates to chromatographic analysis. In one of its aspects this invention relates to an apparatus for separating and collecting chromatographic samples. In another of its aspects this invention relates to a method for separating and collecting chromatographic samples. In a specific aspect this invention relates to the collection and separation of gasoline fractions for analysis.
Many different techniques, procedures, and apparatuses are well-known in the art of gas-liquid chromatography. Automatic sample injectors, automatic fraction collectors, automatic temperature programmers, backflushing of columns, automated preparative gas chromatographs, and the like, are well-known in the art of gas-liquid chromatography. This invention, however, provides a unique arrangement for the simultaneous use of several well-known techniques, including backflushing of columns, to facilitate the repetitive running of samples and collection of fractions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for separating and collecting chromatographic samples which can be continuously operated with a sample being eluted from a chromatographic column while another chromatographic column is being back-flushed after an elution process and a third column is being back-flushed and cooled after the heated purge in a continuous cycle so that sample elution can be conducted with minimal interruption. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for continuously eluting chromatographic sample using a combination of three chromatographic columns alternating through elution, heated back-flush, and cooling back-flush modes. It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically separating and collecting chromatographic samples.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification, appended claims, and upon studying the drawing.